Une alliance quelque peu différente
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Harry a encore des ennuis et ces vacances ne se passent pas exactement comme prévus, pour le plus grand bonheur du Gryffondor. HPDM léger


_Un petit OS que j'avais écris pour le concours de Short Edition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

 **Une alliance quelque peu différente**

On était la veille des vacances, et Poudlard était dans un état d'effervescence incroyable. En effet, tout les élèves prenaient le Poudlard Express dans l'après-midi pour retourner chez eu pour deux mois de vacances bien mérité. Le seul être imperméable à ce sentiment était Harry Potter. Lui n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui, ou plutôt chez son oncle et sa tante. Il allait devoir subir pendant deux longs mois leurs insultes, les coups, et leurs brimades comme les quinze années précédentes. Mais Dumbledore continuait à refuser que Harry passe ces vacances au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec son parrain avec comme excuse la protection de sang que lui procurait sa maudite tante. Pour tenter d'oublier ses malheurs, le jeune Gryffondor déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école avec dans le maigre espoir qu'on l'oublie ici. Son moral était au plus bas, et il ne supportait pas de voir tout les autres qui étaient tous fou de joie à l'idée de revoir leur famille. Il finit par arriver dans le couloir où était entassé les malles, et les animaux de compagnies des élèves. Il s'amusa à deviner à qui appartenait les valises quand une présence le fit se retourner. Les jumeaux Weasley le regardaient avec un sourire qui le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. C'était ce sourire qu'ils avaient quand ils allaient faire un mauvais coup à quelqu'un. D'un coup, ils prirent la parole.

_ Salut...

_ ...Harry !

_ Ça fait...

_ ...longtemps !

_ Euh...pas plus d'une heure. Leur répondit le brun, perplexe.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où les rouquins voulaient en venir, mais ils agissaient très bizarrement.

_ Nous savons...

_ ...que c'est toi !

_ Tu ne nous auras pas deux fois !

_ Tu vas retenir la leçon !

Cette fois Harry commença à paniquer, il avait aucune idée de ce d'on parlait les jumeaux mais ils avaient l'air déterminé à se venger de quelque chose. Il tenta vainement :

_ Mais de quoi vous parler les gars ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, les deux Gryffondors lui lançaient déjà un sort qu'il n'entendit pas. Il eu l'impression d'être écrasé par un troupeau de centaures, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vu rien, il faisait trop sombre. Il semblait être dans une boite, ou un cercueil. À cette idée le brun frissonna de peur. Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré ? Il essaya de bouger mais il était trop à l'étroit pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa baguette, et se mit a espérer ne pas l'avoir perdu. Quelque chose lui tomba sur le nez, il mit un instant avant de comprendre que c'était une cravate. Là, il était vraiment dans la merde : il était sûrement enfermé dans une des malles, et le train partait sous peu. Restai plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas la malle d'un apprenti mangemort, espoir qui fut réduit à néant quand il vu, ses yeux s'étant adapté à l'obscurité, les initiales DM entrelacé. Ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Non seulement sa malchance légendaire avait fait qu'il se retrouvait dans la valise de son pire ennemi, mais en plus il allait sûrement au manoir Malfoy où résidait tout simplement Voldemort ! Cette fois s'en était fini du Survivant, il allait mourir sous les Doloris sous les yeux ébahis des mangemorts. Là, pour le coup, il aurait bien échangé les apôtres du seigneurs des ténèbres contre les Dursley sans la moindre hésitation. Mais pourquoi est-ce que les truc comme ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un sorcier comme les autres ? Il avait l'impression que les emmerdes le suivait à la trace, et que les problème venait à lui sans qu'il n'ai besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait pris Fred et Georges de lui faire ce coup là ? Sa seule satisfaction était qu'il savait qu'ils allaient se faire massacrer par Molly quand elle l'apprendra. Ces deux là étaient complètement taré de faire ça ! Ils ne pensaient jamais au conséquence ! Bon ok, lui n'ont plus, mais il ne mettait jamais la vie des autres en danger sans leur accord ! C'est une question de principe !

L'énervement du brun fut transformé en panique quand la malle se mit en mouvement et qu'il fut secoué dans tout les sens. Harry cria dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende et le libère. Mais s'était peine perdu : les valises étaient déplacé par lévitation, loin de tout humain qui pourrai mettre fin à son calvaire qui ne faisait que commencer. Une fois dans la soute à bagage du train, ce fut le trajet le plus long de sa courte vie. Il s'ennuyait ferme, et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser aux tortures que lui infligerait Voldy quand il découvrirait sa présence.

Au bout de cinq longues heures, le Poudlard Express était enfin arrivé à King's Cross station. La fin était proche pour le brun. Mais, quand Malfoy récupéra sa valise il n'entendit pas le bruit si particulier du transplanage. Au contraire, c'était comme si le propriétaire de la malle marchait. Peut-être qu'il y avait un autre élève à Poudlard qui avait pour initiale DM, car il n'arrivait pas à visualiser Draco Malfoy marcher dans les rues moldus de Londres. Au bout d'un périlleux trajet extrêmement pénible pour Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le sang du courageux Gryffondor se figea dans ses veines quand il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique de l'ouverture des malles de Poudlard.

_ Oh par Merlin ! Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là !

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et fit face à son interlocuteur qui n'était personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier le regardait avec un mélange de panique et de rage noir.

_ Il faut toujours que tu fourres ton nez là où il ne faut pas ! Cria à nouveau le blond, d'une voix hystérique.

_ Cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est les jumeaux Weasley qui m'ont enfermé ! Contre-attaqua Harry.

_ Maudites belettes !

_ Pour une fois qu'on est du même avis, ricana-t-il.

Le brun pris le temps de sortir de la valise et d'observer autour de lui les murs décrépis et couverts de trace d'humidité.

_ Le manoir Malfoy est moins beau que ce que j'espérai, ne pu s'empêcher de glisser le Survivant.

_ Parce qu'on n'est pas au manoir, crétin ! Lui répondit le blond, excédé.

_ Ah oui ? Alors où sommes nous ?

_ Dans un hôtel, côté moldu, murmura-t-il à contre-cœur.

_ Oh, et que fait le grand et fier Draco Malfoy dans un hôtel de passe au milieu de tout ces moldu ? crachat le Gryffondor.

_ Et bien, il s'est enfuit le grand Draco Malfoy si tu le demande si gentiment.

Là, Harry resta sur le cul, si je puis me permettre cette expression, il était littéralement stupéfait par ce que le blond venait de dire. Lui qui avait l'image de lui en tant que « gentil » fifils à papa.

_ Mais si tu t'es enfuit...tu n'es pas du côté de Voldemort ?

_ À ton avis, imbécile ? Tu crois que je passe mes vacances dans cet endroit miteux juste pour le plaisir ? Figure toi que si j'étais rentré chez moi, je serais marqué à cet heure ! Et désolé de te décevoir, je ne serai jamais un mangemort ! Déclara Draco, fier de son effet.

Le brun resta silencieux, et observait le blond qui semblait à bout de force mais qui ne se laissait pas aller à cause de sa présence. Il s'approcha du lit miteux, comme le reste de la chambre et couvert de tache suspecte, et le transforma en un grand lit deux places. Le Serpentard le regardait faire en silence, l'air soucieux, et il pris un air complètement ahuri quand sa némésis lui désigna le lit d'un geste qu'on pourrait qualifier de galant dans n'importe quel autre contexte que celui-ci.

_ Si tu veux bien te donner la peine, j'ai préparé de quoi passer une nuit décente.

_ Ah, mais parce que tu compte reste ici, en plus !?

_ On va dire que je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez ma « famille » moldu donc tu m'offres le parfait alibi ! Déclama fier de lui le Gryffondor.

_ Non mais je rêve... Tu vas tout faire foirer, Potter !

_ On pourrait s'associer tout les deux ? Dit malicieusement ledit Potter.

_ _Pardon_?

_ Bah oui, on est tout les deux recherché par Voldy, on est tout les deux des sorciers puissants et on est coincé ensemble pour au moins une partie des vacances donc pourquoi en profiter !

_ Si tu compte que je rejoigne votre ordre de pacotille, tu peu te gratter ! Siffla le blond, hors de lui.

_ Je m'en doutait un peu, mais sans vraiment faire partie de l'Ordre, tu pourrais être à l'abri à Square Grimmaurd ! Répliqua Harry

_ Oh je viens de comprendre, Potter! Ça te ferais un super alibi pour aller voir ton parrain chéri, mais tu en rien à foutre de moi en fin de compte !

Le blond virai hystérique : ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffé, ses joues rouges, et il cria de sa douce voix de soprano. Il semblait vexé du manque d'intérêt de sa némésis dans sa survit. Fou de rage, et avant qu'Harry est pu dire un mot, il s'enfouit sous les couvertures dans le lit et ne donna plus de vie. Le Gryffondor décida de faire de même, la journée l'avait épuisé.

Au beau milieu de la nuit Draco fut réveillé par un hurlement à glacer le sang. Il découvrit à côté de lui, le Gryffondor en train de gémir et de se débattre dans son sommeil. Il faisait un cauchemar sans aucun doute. Le blond hésita face à la marche à suivre : le réveiller pour enfin pouvoir se rendormir ou l'ignorer tout simplement. Il choisis la voie la moins simple : réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Il secoua doucement le brun en murmurant son nom. Au bout de quelque instant il ouvrit les yeux, tremblant et en sueur, il s'accrocha de toute ses forces contre le Serpentard, qui, épuisé, n'eut pas le courage de le repousser et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de se rendormir.

Un rayon de soleil chatouillait la joue du Gryffondor, il mit un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus dans son dortoir, ni même chez les Dursley. Il tourna doucement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Draco, encore endormi. Il fut surpris par son visage si serein, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant sans défense. Il lui semblai tellement innocent, on aurait dit un petit garçon. Il essayai de bouger et eu la surprise de voir que le blond avait un bras autour de lui. Il rougit en pensant qu'il avait dormi comme ceci, puis se rappela que c'était lui qui avait amorcé ce mouvement. Et tout les détails sordides de son cauchemar lui revint d'un coup, le faisant trembler et réveillant Draco.

_ Bien dormis Potter ? Dit celui ci en baillant.

_ Mouais, sa dépend quelle partie de la nuit... répondit le brun, encore tremblant.

_ Non mais ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui...

_ Non, non, le coupa Harry, c'est mon cauchemar...avec toi...enfin, ça allait...

Se rendant compte de ce que sous-entendait ses paroles il rougit furieusement, sous le rire de son compagnon d'infortune.

_ Fais pas cette tête, Potter, beaucoup de personne voudrait être à ta place !

_ _Hein_ ?

_ Oui, partager le lit du très grand, du magnifique, du...

_ très modeste Draco Malfoy ! C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris. Le coupa-t-il encore une fois en riant lui aussi.

Une étrange complicité était en train de se nouer entre les deux adolescents. Ça leurs faisait bizarre de ne pas se battre, mais au fond ça leur allait plutôt bien. Eux qui n'avait pas vraiment connu le bonheur était en train de se lier d'amitié contre toute attente. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu le croire. Et Harry avait raison : ils étaient tout les deux de puissants sorciers, s'il s'alliait, ils seraient invincible.

Le Serpentard blond fini par accepter, à contre-cœur, d'aller se mettre à l'abri au 12 Square Grimmaurd après que des mangemorts les ai pris en filature dans les rues proches de leurs hôtels. Dans l'urgence du départ, Harry pris Draco part la taille et lui dit :

_ Attention, je vais nous faire transplaner directement dans la maison, on sera à l'abri plus vite.

_ Non, attend ! Tu es fou ! Ça va les mener directement à nous ! Hoqueta le blond de stupeur

_ Non, Sirius a partagé avec moi les droits du maître de maison : je peux transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la maison sans que ce soit détectable. Ne t'inquiète pas, allez on y vas avant qu'ils arrivent !

Sur ces mots, Harry transplana dans le salon de la demeure des Black sous le regard hébété de Sirius qui lisait jusqu'alors dans son fauteuil. Il se précipita sur les deux nouveaux arrivants, les bombardant de questions.

_ Harry ! Tout vas bien ? Draco ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ! Harry, tu ne devrais pas être chez ton oncle ?

_ Siri ! Calme toi ! On va t'expliquer mais laisse nous respirer s'il te plaît. S'interposa le brun, touché malgré tout par l'attention que lui portait son parrain.

L'animagus hocha la tête et serra son filleul dans ses bras.

_ Aaah, Patfoot, tu m'étouffes ! Couina le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard ricana devant le visage exagérément torturé de son nouvel ami.

_ Il me semble, Harry, que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on aille chez ton parrain adoré ! Se moqua-t-il.

Le concerné rougit et l'ancien prisonnier paru très fier. Puis, une fois les retrouvailles passés, il leurs demanda de lui expliquer tout l'histoire. C'est ce que fit Harry, il raconta tout : de son manque d'enthousiasme à cause des vacances, des jumeaux, de sa peur de se retrouver au manoir Malfoy, de leur arrivé dans le monde moldu ainsi que les révélations de Draco. Son parrain promis de trucider lui même les deux Weasley, son regard lui fit peur un instant, il remarqua que son père de cœur pouvait être terrifiant quand il était en danger, et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Harry insista pour passer les vacances avec Sirius et Draco, et Dumbledore fini par abdiquer devant l'obstination du Survivant.

Ils passèrent donc tout les trois les vacances au 12 Square Grimmaurd, parfois en compagnie de l'Ordre. Draco finit par s'associer à Harry et ils formèrent un duo magique : c'est ainsi que deux sorciers lient leur âme volontairement, et deviennent compagnon d'armes jusqu'à leur mort. C'est un lien très puissant, encore plus puissant qu'un mariage sorcier. Ils ne seraient jamais séparé l'un de l'autre mais cette perceptive les rendaient heureux sans qu'ils ne sachent vrament pourquoi.

Un matin d'août semblable aux autres, le Survivant petit-déjeunait dans la cuisine en compagnie de Sirius, Draco arriva lui aussi, et en passant à côté de Harry, il se pencha et lui vola un baiser sous le regard ahuri de l'animagus.

_ Salut 'Ry, Bonjours Sirius, salua le blond en mordant dans un croissant.

_ Vous...vous... balbutia le (presque) adulte.

Harry riait sous cape et laissa son petit-ami répondre.

_ Oui, Sirius, nous ! Ricana le Serpentard, et il pencha pour embrasser son compagnon.

Ainsi l'avenir paressait meilleur au Survivant entouré de ceux qu'il aime, tout les espoirs étaient permis et même l'amour !

 **FIN**


End file.
